French patent No. 2,585,047 discloses a barrier comprised of a plurality of hollow shaped bodies of plastic material, each shaped body comprising a wide base portion having a bearing face supporting the shaped body on a surface, a narrower upper portion, the wide base and narrower upper portions having two side walls, the portions of the side walls of the upper portion merging into the portions of the side walls of the base portion, and respective end faces extending between the side walls, which have hinge-type elements which may be bolted together for interconnecting the shaped bodies. A hinge-type interconnection of the elements is also possible with the elements according to AT 357195 or AT 268361. The elements according to these two documents, also in the area of their connecting faces, are formed to overlap, while those according to FR 2585047 are provided with hinge-type flaps protruding from the front faces, with the elements in either of these cases being able to be interconnected by bolting. The elements according to the two Austrian patents incidentally, are heavy concrete units permitting a certain amount of movability with respect to one another in view of a correspondingly arcuate configuration of the end faces optionally provided with key-and-slot type end faces (AT 268361). However, vertically oriented key-and-slot-type boltings destroy the connection and the shaped bodies, respectively, when exposed to lateral load, as do bores.